christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Eschew Envy (DDD)
Eschew Envy is the fourth episode of the first season of The Daily Dose of Discipleship. In this episode, after her sister gets a promotion, Jeff wins a local lottery, and Hailey gets some money as well, Marissa grows jealous over her friends' achievements and wonders why God isn't blessing her. Plot Marissa's big sister Malia, just got a promotion at her job. The job Marissa helped her to get. Though initially she smiles uneasily, Marissa is soon seen to be somewhat jealous. The next day, Marissa's friend Jeff, wins a $100,000 prize in the town's jellybean counting contest. A couple of days later, Marissa's friend Hailey finds $100 dollars on the floor of the bathroom she was cleaning at her job, left behind by Jeff. She tried to give it back to him, but he let her keep it and even gave her an extra $50 for being honest enough to return it instead of just keeping it for herself. Meanwhile, Marissa's getting pretty upset, thinking: "$150 dollars just for returning some money!?" So, Marissa thinks of something she could give back to Jeff, in hopes of scoring AT LEAST $50 dollars like her friend Hailey did. So she tried to give him back an old videogame. But when she gave it back to Jeff, he didn't want it, so she didn't get the $50 dollars. After he indignantly walks off with his paparazzi, Marissa puts her hands on her hips and frowns. At this point Marissa starts to get really annoyed; she did NOT "go to college for four years and graduate being able to work in IT, just to have her college-dropout friend Hailey, get a free 150 dollars, cleaning toilets at minimum wage!" Marissa is the one who helped her sister fix up her resume train for the desired position, and send in her job application. Now that she's getting promoted, Marissa should be the one being celebrated! "Why is it," Marissa ponders, that all her friends were getting blessed, while she was just sitting there "like an inactive YouTube channel!?" But even more importantly - the narrator stresses - why was she getting so upset about it? One simple reason: she was envying them. Envy can be defned as "a feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or even apparent luck." And the Bible tells us even more: According to Hebrews Chapter 13, verse 5: "Keep your life free from love of money, and be content with what you have, for God has said, “I will never leave you nor forsake you.'" Besides, doesn't being envious of others also indicate that we're not satisfied with what God has already given to us? Marissa acknowledges she could really use an extra $100,000 right about now, but instead of sulking about, she opts to be glad that her friend Jeff is enjoying it instead. "And remember," the narrator reminds everyone, "if you ever feel yourself getting upset that somebody is getting something you aren't, just pray to God that you'll stop being envious of them, and instead be happy that they've gotten that blessing and enjoy seeing them benefit from it." God hasn't forgotten you, and you'll get blessed when the time is right. Trivia * The original upload of this episode does not include the short clip with Marissa sitting at the table, angrily saying "Give me MORE! MORE! MORE!" * The video game DVD that Marissa pulls out of the box in her attic is a reference to the nicktoons unite video game series, and Sp2 is a parody of the Ps2 (PlayStation 2) * PH computers is a parody of HP (Hewlett Packard) - a computer manufacturer. And Ph is the chemical symbol for Phosphorus. * 2:20 “Clorojax” is a parody of cleaning solutions Clorox and Ajax. * Hailey clarifying that New York's minimum wage is “a little higher” is a reference to fact that in New Jersey, where James lives, the minimum wage is $8.60 and in New York the minimum wage is nine dollars. * 2:25 This is a reference to Plankton under the magnifying glass from Spongebob * 3:18 When the narrator mentions “an inactive YouTube channel” there is a reference to the channel FRED, portrayed by a tumbleweed blowing across it * At 3:36 When Marissa exclaims “It should have been me!” it is a reference to the Yvonne Fair song of the same name. Marissa wears the same type of hat, and golden earrings that Yvonne wears in the music video. Category:Episodes Category:Watch Category:The Christicast Channel